All I Know
by Red's-Fury
Summary: SLASH Pompous Pep VladxDanny you no like, you no read. SONGFIC to All I Know by Five for Fighting, from the movie Chicken Little. Rated T for blood not much, but its there


**_Ha ha! another songfic from my crazy mind. This is a Pompous Pep pairing (say that five times fast!) if you don't know what that is, don't feel bad. i didn't know about it either. anyway, its a VladxDanny pairing. SLASH WARNING! SLASH WARNING! there. you have been warned._**

**_Own Danny Phantom, I do not. Own Vlad Plasmius, I do not. Own "All I Know" by Five for Fighting, I do not. (Yoda kicks ass!)_**

**_On with the show! _****  
**

**All I Know**

Danny raised his head and spit out some blood and a tooth. He had been fighting Plasmius for over an hour now, and everything he tried was met with equal fervor.  
Even thought he was now 18, Danny could still not match Vlad in power. Neither halfa gained ground, and Danny felt like he was slowly losing. He had numerous cuts, all of which were bleeding a mixture of red blood and green ectoplasm. He felt his chest burning, thinking that he had cracked a rib or two.

_**I bruise you**_

_**You bruise me**_

_**We both bruise **_

_**So easily**_

_**Too easily**_

_**To let it show**_

_**I love you **_

_**And that's**_

_**All I know**_

"Why don't you just give up, Daniel? You know you can't beat me. You haven't been able to meet since you were fourteen." Plasmius stared at the bloodied boy, who was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and attempting to stand.

"Cause if I didn't fight you, you'd make everybody's lives miserable. You're a crazed-up fruit loop who needs a cat." Danny wobbled a little, before gaining his balance and staring down the older halfa.

_**And all my plans**_

_**Keep falling through**_

_**All my plans**_

_**They depend on you**_

_**Depend on you**_

_**To help them grow**_

_**I love you**_

_**And that's **_

_**All I know**_

"I don't need a cat, Daniel. I just want to be loved. Isn't that what everybody wants?" Plasmius floated down to stand in front of the white-haired boy. Danny merely gave the man a disbelieving look.

Plasmius sighed. The boy had never believed him before. Why should he start now? _'Because he needs to know the truth.' _The older man changed back to Vlad Masters and put his hands up.

_**When the singer's gone**_

_**Let the song go on**_

_**It's a fine line between**_

_**The darkness and the dawn**_

_**They say in the darkest night**_

_**There's a light beyond**_

Danny raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

The man sighed. "Daniel, when I first met you, I was a little surprised. Another halfa? I didn't think it was possible. Then, I found out that Jack was your father, and everything made sense. The bumbling fool was brilliant at some things and a dunce at others."

Danny shifted and winced as he felt the bruises and scrapes he had received from the fight. Vlad gave Danny a look that showed compassion and understanding.

"At first, I was fixated on your mother. I thought, if I could convince her to leave Jack and join me, then I would be happy. Then, I tried to get you to join me. I was convinced I could train you, and you would help me in my endeavors."

Danny shifted back to human and sat down on the ground, still holding his stomach and trying not to move too much. Vlad sat down next to him, not caring that his suit was getting dirty.

"You may find this a little strange, Danny, but I've grown to care about you. I watch you fight other ghosts, and worry when you get hurt." At this, Danny's eyes widened. Vlad cared about him? And he didn't want to have him take over the world?

"Now that you're eighteen, you are legally an adult and can make your own decisions. I ask only this. Would you consider me a friend now? I would give up, well, everything, for you." Vlad looked at his hands, not daring to look the boy, no, man in the face.

_**And the ending always**_

_**Comes at last**_

_**Endings always**_

_**Come too fast**_

_**They come too fast**_

_**And they**_

_**Pass too slow**_

Danny looked at the older man. He had always admired the man for his determination. He never said anything, but as Danny grew older, he realized that he had feelings for the older halfa.

Here was someone who understood his predicament entirely. He knew that, if he asked now, Vlad would be more than happy to give up everything for Danny. This shocked the teenager and he had realized that, no matter what, Vlad would always be there.

Danny turned to the man, wincing slightly. Vlad looked up, into Danny's bright blue eyes. The raven-haired teen smiled, the action lighting up his face and eyes. He leaned forward and grabbed the older man's hand.

"I'd like to consider you more than just a friend. If you'd let me…" Danny was suddenly nervous, not sure what the man's reaction would be.

Vlad smiled widely. His affection had not been spurned by the boy, something he was incredibly glad of. "Of course, Danny. I'd love nothing more than that." Vlad pulled the boy close and kissed his lips gently. Danny closed his eyes and relished the moment.

_**I love you and that's all**_

_**That's really all I know**_

_**It's all I know**_

_**It's all I know.**_

_**Yay! its done! well, what do you think? i don't like the ending much, but the song fits for what i wanted it to do**_

_**Leave me a review and you get a cookie, made special by Evil Danny and Skulker! (And LegendaryWriter, don't eat them all this time!) **_


End file.
